


Quiet Contemplation

by talefeathers



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Gen, Relationship Study, Secrets, Spells & Enchantments, Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23636074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talefeathers/pseuds/talefeathers
Summary: Jaskier's under a spell that's forcing him to keep some secret from Geralt; Geralt finds Jaskier's silence and stillness highly unusual.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35
Collections: Tumblr Drabbles





	Quiet Contemplation

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Things you said sitting still."

“Are you all right?”

Jaskier looked up to see Geralt regarding him from the doorway with his brows knit together.

“Oh, er. Yeah, suppose so. I dunno, do I not seem all right?”

“I don’t know,” Geralt shrugged. “Usually you’re” He waved a hand. “Up and about. Out and around. Getting yourself into something I’m going to have to get you out of.”

Jaskier forced a laugh.

“If one is to write something that will outlast him,” he answered, mustering as much of his customary pompacity as he could, “one must spend as much time in quiet contemplation as he does sucking the very marrow of existence from the highs and lows of the open road.”

“I’d be inclined to agree,” Geralt said, “if I had ever seen you sit still for more than an hour at a time. Are you sure you’re not ill?”

“Really, I’m. I’m fine,” Jaskier insisted. 

His expression must have betrayed something of the gravity of the secret he held, however, because what sarcasm had been sparkling in Geralt’s eyes fell away as he asked, “Jaskier, what is it?”

And Jaskier wanted to tell him, so badly it made his chest ache, but the spell he was locked under held firm. He smiled up at Geralt weakly.

“You’re not gonna want to hear this,” Jaskier sighed. “But I really can’t tell you.”

Geralt was better at schooling his features into stillness than Jaskier had ever been, but Jaskier had known the witcher a long time. He saw the hurt that twinged through him.

“Very well,” he said. “I’ll just. Leave you to your quiet contemplation.”

Jaskier held that weak smile on his face until the door clicked shut; then he let his head fall heavily into his hands.


End file.
